


Aftercare

by smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger



Series: Bucky/Reader [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Bucky is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Aftercare, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger/pseuds/smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger
Summary: Bucky makes sure the reader receives aftercare after intense sex.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really, really wanted to write this. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it.

Bucky thrusts deep inside her twice more before he spills himself inside her, “That’s a good fucking girl. Taking my cock so fucking good baby. You’re so good for me.” He pulls out and thrust violently back into her tight hole, his cock twitching inside her. Come leaks from her ass as her pussy spasms around nothing, a wonton moan leaving her, sounding half like a sob.

Slowly he disentangles his fist from her hair and then pulls out of her entirely. She’s bent over the side of the bed, toes of her heels just bushing the floorboards. Her arms are crossed behind her back and belted securely together. Her ass is cherry red and bruising in some places quiet badly. The red ball gag between her lips is fastened rather tightly behind her head, just as she likes it. Her eyes are fluttering, gaze glossed over and completely fucked out. She’s floating, somewhere distant and full of bliss.

And even though he’s exhausted and wants nothing more than to lie down and sleep, just cuddle her, he knows she needs more. And that’s his job and he won’t leave her hanging when she’s put all of her trust in him. Y/N’s trusted him to take good care of her and so he will. He runs his hands, metal and flesh over the backs of her thighs, which are also rosy. She purrs as he runs his hands all the way down her legs to her feet, pulling off her heels. Bucky worries a little as he straightens back up and runs his hands over her hips and lower back, massaging what will soon be sore muscles, because even though his hands run over what he knows are sore spots she only moans in pleasure.

Bucky undoes the clasp of the gag and pulls it from her mouth slowly, wiping away the saliva coating her chin with his thumb. It’s dripped down her neck as well where small, harsh brusies are littered. “You okay, sweetheart?” She doesn’t answer, just works her jaw open and closed a few times before snuggling further into their silk sheets. “Baby can you speak? Nod your head yes or no.” He puts a little authority in his voice.

She shakes her head no, that she can’t speak, as he takes the belt away from her arms and stretches them out to a normal position. As tenderly as he can he rubs her shoulders and upper arms. “Okay, that’s okay.” He presses a few kisses to the back of her neck as sweat dries there and her skin becomes tacky. Again she only hums happily and he has to smile just a little. “Nod for me if you’re feeling okay.”

A nod and a sleepy half smile.

He smiles too and then shifts her body so she’s lying on the bed properly, continuing to knead her flesh gently. When she starts to shiver he tucks a blanket around her and whispers, “I’ll be right back, doll.” Her eyes spring open and meet his, slightly alarmed.

“No,” she whispers lowly. “No.”

“Only for a minute, sweetheart. I promise.” He strokes her hair back, “I’m going to run a bath for us, for you. I’m going to take good care of you.”

She nods and closes her eyes, content once again, and so Bucky goes to the bathroom to start a bath, dropping in a bath bomb before he wets a washcloth and goes back to the bedroom. Her eyes are closed and she’s nearly asleep, a small frown on her face. Bucky knows he shouldn’t leave her alone, that she might feel abandoned and used no matter what he might say to her. “Hey baby.” He puts on a pair of boxers and sits at the edge of the bed. His hand goes to her face, and she leans into it, humming softly.

“You’re back.”

“’Course I am. I’m here.” He swipes the cloth over her forehead, before pulling open the blanket. “Roll over, doll.”

She does looking up at him with a dopey look on her face. “Are you coming back to me, Y/N?” She nods slowly as he presses the cloth between her legs. Y/N hisses as it passes over her swollen clit and her sensitive folds. “You okay, baby? You were so good for me. So, so good sweetheart. I love you so much.” The cloth passes over her hole and then disappears as he massages her thighs gently. “You wanna come take a bath with me doll?”

“Mm.”

“Okay,” he scoops her up and carries her toward the bathroom. The tub is nearly full as Bucky sits her on her feet, waits for the shaking in her legs to subside before he lets her go and tests the warmth of the water. “C’mere, doll.”

Bucky lifts her in the tub and then gets in behind her. She lets her head loll back against his shoulder, and Bucky leans in to kiss her lips softly. “How’re you doing?”

“Good,” she murmurs.

He grabs a loofa and her favorite body wash, before rubbing the sponge gently over her shoulders, careful of the bruises and sore parts of her body. Y/N lies there is the warmth of the water and kisses his neck as he washes her, enjoying the saltiness of his skin on her lips. “Next time,” she starts to murmurs, her voice extremely hoarse. “We switch.”

Bucky winces and asks her to sit forward as he slowly starts to wash her hair, his fingers working through it as gently as possible. “I-,”

“Please?” She asks, turning to him. “I’ve always been a switch. If you hate it we’ll never do it again. You get colors and a safe word just like me.”

She turns her back to him again as he finishes washing her hair. Bucky pulls her back to rest against his chest again as the water cools. “I’ll think about it,” he whispers as he slides his hands down her forearms, rubbing at the marks the belt left indented in her skin. “Not about me right now. I have to focus on you.”

“I’m okay.”

“It’s my job. We went…really hard tonight. I need to know you’re okay. Hmm? Let me take care of you, baby.”

Her nose is against his neck as she nods in agreement. “Okay.”

They spend a bit more time in the water as Bucky massages and caresses parts of her softly and slowly, murmuring how good she is, how well she did, how much he loves and appreciates her. He tells her how much her trust in him means.

Y/N soaks it up happily like a plant soaking up the sun. The contact of his skin against hers, the warmth of his body, and his sweet words, all remind her of her worth and how much she’s cared for.

Eventually Bucky makes them get out of the bath, carefully towels her off, before taking his time about brushing her hair and then running her favorite moisturizer over her body. Y/N then grabs her fluffiest robe and wraps it around her body. “Still feeling okay, baby?”

“Mm. I’m a little hungry though.”

Bucky’s eyes widen comically as he nervously runs a hand through his hair. “I knew I was forgetting something. I knew something came before the bath. Water. You’ve gotta be so dehydrated and-,”

“’s okay. Let’s go to the kitchen together.” She smiles softly at him. “Come on!”

But he won’t hear of it, instead only dresses in sweats and helps Y/N into her pajamas before changing the sheets and settling her in bed. “I’ll be back with water and something to eat okay?” He hands her the remote. “Try not to fall asleep okay?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts toward the bedroom door. “Wait! Buck, c’mere-,”

“What?” Bucky’s beside her instantly. “What is it?”

Y/N presses a long kiss to his mouth. “I love you too.” He smiles and kisses her nose before leaving the room.

It doesn’t take him long to come back with a sandwich and some snack food. He also carries several bottles of water and refuses to even sit down until Y/N’s takes several long swallows of water.

He sits next to her in bed as she eats the sandwich and opens a packet of chips, munching happily and making Bucky take one bite for every bite she takes. Bucky rubs her shoulders from his place behind her and takes the plate when she starts to fall asleep.

“We have to talk, baby,” he says in her ear when they’re settled down, the TV playing quietly in the background. They always talked after. About what they liked and didn’t. About what could be done differently in the future so they both enjoyed it more. “Tell me, doll.”

She’s quiet for a long while as she thinks. “Mm, it was all good. You’re always perfect. Know exactly how to get me out of my head.” He waits, fingers traveling under her shirt to draw small shapes against the skin of her belly. “Just a bit easier on my throat. You get a little excited.”

His mind flashes back to Y/N on her knees in front of him, her ripped lingerie hanging from her, only a collar around her neck, her heels still on. Red painted lips had wrapped around his length as she sucked softly at the head of his cock. And then he had gotten impatient. He’d gripped her hair and demanded she open her mouth. She had been so good for him, looking up at him innocently as she parted those perfect lips and stuck out her tongue.

Now that he thinks about it, he had been rather brutal with her, her fingers had dug into his thighs rather painfully as he gripped her hair hard. But she hadn’t used her signal.

“Did I-,”

“Just go a little easier next time. It wasn’t too much, just really intense.”

He draws his hand up her torso to her neck, stroking there carefully as he buries his nose into the back of her neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me. Besides, you can make it up to me tomorrow morning.” She brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses his palm. “Right?”

He kisses the back of her neck again, “Anything for you. You give me everything.” Bucky tightens his arms around her, “Thank you for putting your trust in me, doll.”

“Well I _do_ trust you.”

“I know,” Bucky murmurs. “Just let me have this. Let me tell you.”

She laughs quietly, “Okay.”

“You know it means a lot. It means everything to me.”

Y/N kisses his hand and wrist, “I know.”

It’s quiet for a long time and Y/N thinks Bucky’s fallen asleep when he mutters under his breath, “Thanks for trying anal with me.”

She bursts out laughing and turns in his arms, “It was good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You worked up to it really well. Makes it better, good.” She’d done it before but never with Bucky who had been afraid of hurting her. He’s always so afraid of hurting her. It was rather sweet.

Bucky pulls her into his chest, kisses her forehead and says, “I love you. Let’s sleep now so I can do what I promised in the morning.”

Y/N smiles and nuzzles into his neck. “Night Buck. Thanks for takin’ care of me.”

He starts to tell her there’s no need, but she’s already asleep and so Bucky wraps his arms around her shoulders, nestles his nose into her hair, and falls asleep almost instantly.


End file.
